


Free

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Peter Parker likes to sing [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Steven Universe References, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Tony really starts to think. Does he want to be an Avenger any more?





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> So I've watched Steven Universe diamond days and damn, that was so sad and bittersweet! This is inspired by one of the new songs from Diamond Days. 
> 
> Escapism!

Peter Sat by the window of the tower. He was tired, tired of the rogues and of Avengers business. His fingers strummed his guitar tiredly. Till a tune came into his head .Peter smiled and slowly tried to recate the tune .

Across from the room Tony had walked in. He instanly recognized the tune from Steven Universe. He sat next to Peter, and really just wanted to sit and just listen but. .his mouth moved without being told to...

_I guess I'll have to face_  
_That in this awful place_

Peter looked at him in shock, His dad remembered the song? He continued to strum. The music blending perfectly with his dad's voice .Stephen had watched from the door, invisible from their eyes. 

  
_I shouldn't show a trace of doubt_  
_But pulled against the grain_

Stephen thought back to the meeting. How Tony looked pain at Wanda's curses at him. Or at the way Steve and the Rogues kept glaring at him. Tony would always give a fake warm smile. 

  
_I feel a little pain_  
_That I would rather do without_

Peter thought back to the Civil War. How Steve broke his dad's heart. How broken his dad was after Siberia. How he could barely stay inside the suit for more than 3 minutes at the most.

Tony rubbed his arm and the spot where the Arc used to be.   
  
_I'd rather be_  
_Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free_

Stephen felt his heart ache for his Husband. He remembers their conversation from earlier. 

_"do you think I should retire?" Stephen looked at him puzzled. "Why?"_

_"Do you think I should retire yes or no?"_

_Stephen looked down to his book, "you have been more tired recently but Tony, the world needs you! You are the only one the world trusts!"_

_Tony sighed and looked away._

Stephen kicked himself, why had he said that! Tony clearly doesn't want to be an Avenger anymore. The man's tired. His face is tired, the bags under his eyes tell a story too pained to tell. Stephen felt himself cry. His poor husband. 

Peter and Tony sang together . Both hoping, no yearing for different things.

_I'd rather be_  
_Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free_  
_Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free_  
_From here_

 Tony wanted to retire, and Peter just wanted to be Spiderman.

Not an Avenger.


End file.
